Rainy Days and Mondays
by MaryFan1
Summary: A/U after season 2. Castle's business manager is murdered and he comes back to help after being gone about a year.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this story is mostly A/U after Castle goes to the Hamptons with Gina. It's been about a year since then and he hadn't come back to precinct or seen Kate.**_

/

Kate Beckett exited her vehicle at the crime scene and met up with fellow detective Javier Esposito.

"What have we got Espo?" She asked as she put on her gloves

"Our vic is Jerry Solomon, white male, mid-fifties found shot once through the heart." He explained as they joined M.E. Lanie Parish who was examining the body

"What's the time of death, Lanie?" Kate asked

"I'd say about ten thirty last night but I'll know more after my examination."

"Okay, so do we know what Mr. Solomon does?" Kate asked

"Business manager to wealthy people from what it looks like according to his business card." Kevin Ryan joined them as he looked through his wallet

"So his wallet is still here." Kate observed

"Yeah, money and credit cards, too." Ryan added

"Okay, Javi and I will go to his office and see what we can find out." She said, "Ryan, why don't you go back to the precinct and look into his financials and phone calls."

Ryan nodded and headed to his car.

"I'll call you when I have my results." Lanie said

"Thanks, Lanie." Kate said and she and Javi headed to her car

/

Javi and Kate walked into Jerry Solomon's office to find a young woman at the front desk on the phone seemingly in a panic.

"No, I don't know when to expect him." She said, "I'll give him the message, though." She hung up the phone and looked at Kate and Javi, "Can I help you?"

Kate showed her badge, "We're here about Jerry Solomon."

"He's not here and I can't get a hold of him." The woman explained

"Are you his secretary?" Javi asked

"Yes, I'm Christy Sellars." She said, "Did something happen to him?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Solomon is dead, Ms. Sellars." Kate informed her, "He was shot last night."

"Oh my god." She gasped, "Do you know who did it?"

"Well, we were hoping you could tell us if someone might have had a problem with him." Javi asked her

"No, I can't think of anyone." She said, "He has lots of wealthy clients but as far as I know no one was unhappy with him."

"We'll need that client list." Kate said

"Oh sure, just let me print it out. I'll be right back." With a click of her mouse she was gone across the hall to the printer and back in a minute, "Here you go. Listen, if I can do anything."

"Is he married?" Kate asked

"Divorced but he has a daughter in college." She explained

"We'll need contact information for them, too." Javi said

"Of course." She said and opened a little address book and wrote down the names and numbers, "Here you go."

"Thank you." Javi said and he and Kate stepped outside

Kate looked over the list and gasped, "Oh no."

"What?" Javi asked

"Castle is one of his clients."

"Oh wow." Javi said

Kate exhaled heavily, "I need to tell him."

"You don't have to, I can talk to him." Javi said, "I mean, if you feel…"

"No, I can do it." She said, "Just go on back to the precinct and contact his wife and daughter. Then see if Ryan has anything or Lanie."

"Okay, if you're sure."

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

/

A short while later she stood at this door again for the first time in a long time. She wasn't even sure he was there. She knocked and waited for what seemed an eternity and finally the door opened. 

His face betrayed his shock, "Beckett?"

She smiled awkwardly, "Hi Castle."

"What are you…"

"I'm actually here on official business." She said, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course." He said, "Official business, huh? Then that can only mean one thing."

"Castle, I'm sorry but we got a body this morning and it's someone you know." She said

"Who?" He asked

"Jerry Solomon." She said

"Oh my god." He said, "How?"

"Shot in the heart." She said, "I'm very sorry."

"His daughter isn't much older than Alexis."

"Epso is making the calls to the family." She explained

"Katherine?" Came a voice from the stairs, it was Martha

"Hello, Martha." She said

"What's going on?" She asked as she continued down the stairs to join them

"Jerry Solomon was murdered." Castle said

"Oh no." Martha said, "Do you have any leads?"

"We just found the body a little while ago." Kate explained, "We're looking into his financials and such, you know the drill."

"If there is anything I can do." Castle said

"How well did you know him?" She asked

"Well, we weren't close if that's what you mean." He replied, "He was my business manager and he occasionally sat in on poker games. He was a good guy as far as I could tell."

"His secretary said he was divorced."

"Yeah, about five years." Castle said

"You know anything about that?" She asked

"No, I didn't know him then." He explained, "He became my business manager around the time, well, around the time I was, well, with you."

"Castle, I have to ask. Where were you last night?"

"Me?" he asked, "We got in about midnight from the Hamptons. We'd been there for the holiday."

"Ah right, your labor day thing." She said

"Yeah." He said

"Well, I better go." She said

"Kate, I'd like to help if I can." He said

"I don't think that's a good idea, Castle." She said

"I just meant if I think of anything that might help, I mean since I knew him, I'll let you know."

"Okay." She said, "Thanks." And with that she left

"Richard, are you trying to weasel yourself back in with her though this case?" Martha asked

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked

"Because I know you, Richard." She said, "You left and never contacted her or went back to the precinct."

"Mother, she's with someone else." He said, "I just couldn't do it."

"But you're about to do it again." She observed knowing how her son's mind worked

/

Back at the precinct the gang wasn't make much headway on the case.

"So, this guy's office was in midtown but he was found in Brooklyn Heights. What was he doing all the way out there?" Kate asked as she and Javi looked at the murder board

"I may be able to help with that." Ryan came over, "His credit card receipts show he was at a club there and bought drinks."

"Just out partying?" She asked, "But why there? Not anywhere near his office or home."

"The daughter and ex wife are on their way in." Javi explained

"Well, maybe they can shed some light on it."

"What did Castle have to say?" Javi asked

"He didn't know much. It was mostly just a working relationship." She replied matter of fact

Ryan and Javi just looked at each other.

A short while later Solomon's ex-wife, Claire and daughter Elise, were at the precinct and Kate was delicately asked them questions.

"Mrs. Solomon." She began

"It's Ms. Phillips." Claire replied

"Ms. Phillips, do you know why you're ex-husband would be at a club in Brooklyn Heights?"

She shook her head, "No, I do not. We didn't speak much unless it was related to Elise."

Kate nodded, "Elise, do you know what your dad would have been doing there."

The girl wiped her eyes, "No, I don't. We had talked earlier yesterday in between my classes and he was the same as usual. Busy but sounded fine."

"I have to ask, where we you both last night about ten thirty?"

"I was studying late at the library with a group from my econ class." Elise advised

"And I was at a charity event for the children's hospital." Claire said

"Okay." Kate said as she stood up, "We'll let you know if we find out anything. And again, I'm sorry for your loss."

They both thanked her and left.

Kate returned to the bullpin, "Well, that didn't yield much." She said sitting at her desk

"You know what we could use right now." Ryan said

"Don't even go there." Espo knew what he would say

"We need a crazy Castle theory."

"What is wrong with you, man?"

"No, he's right." Kate said, "We've got nothing to go on."

"So…" Javi said

Kate sighed, "I'll go talk to him."

She arrived at his loft again a short time later and knocked, waiting for an answer.

"Kate." He said surprised again, "Did you find anything on Jerry?"

"No." She said, "And that's why I'm here."

"Oh?" He said

"We…I could use your help, Castle."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So just to clarify the timeline and other questions here. Castle left at the end of season 2. We are now in what would be the beginning of season 4 so he's been gone a little over a year. Also, season 3 never happened, or rather not in canon. So Montgomery is still alive and Beckett wasn't shot at the end. As for whom Beckett is with. Castle assumes it must be Demming but you'll have to read on to find out if she's with anyone at all**_ __

/

Castle got changed and arrived at the twelfth a short time later. He found Kate deep in thought looking at the murder board.

"Hey." He said as he approached her, "So, what do we know so far?"

Kate sighed heavily, "Well, we know he was at a club in Brooklyn Heights from his credit card purchases but his ex-wife and daughter don't know why he was all the way out there. Any ideas?"

"Not anywhere hear his office, I know that." Castle said, "Or his house I take it?"

"Nope." She said, "Ryan and Espo just headed to the club to see if they can find out anything."

"Did his financials show anything else suspicious?" Castle asked taking a seat by Kate's desk

She took her seat and leaned back in her chair, "No, nothing that sent up a red flag."

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew him better. I might be of more help." Castle said

"Well, is there anything else you can tell us about him?" She asked

"He seemed like a good guy. I trusted him with my money. I never had a reason not to." Castle replied, "I guess I don't have to ask how his family is taking it."

"His ex-wife seemed pretty stoic. But his daughter was understandably upset." Kate said as she massaged her temples

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, it's just." She paused, "It's like my mom's case."

Castle looked at her sympathetically

"His daughter wants answers, too."

Treading lightly though she's the one who brought it up, "Still no answers on who hired Dick Coonan?"

She looked at him, sadness clouding her hazel eyes, "No, nothing."

"I'm sorry, Kate." He offered softly

"I know." She said with a sigh, "So, let's get back to a murder I might be able to solve." Deflecting in typical Beckett fashion

Before Castle can say anymore Ryan and Espo come off the elevator from their trip to the club in Brooklyn Heights.

"Hey Castle, got any ideas for us on this case?" Ryan asked

"Sorry Ryan, not yet." He replied

"Please tell me you found something." Kate said

"Well, no." Espo replied, "Solomon was there but nobody seemed to remember him talking to anyone. So something isn't adding up. Why go all the way out there to sit alone and drink?"

"Well, let's start digging into his files when they get here." Kate said, "Maybe that can tell us something. His secretary is having them sent over. Meanwhile, why don't we check out his apartment?"

"Are you looking at his clients?" Castle asked nervously

"Yeah, of course." Beckett said noticing his discomfort, "But you already alibied out, Castle. Besides, the only thing you succeed at is killing my patience."

"Same old Beckett." He quipped, "I just thought it could be a conflict since I know some of them."

"Since when did that ever stop you?" She asked

"Just trying to be a good boy." He quipped

"Uh huh." She muttered and smiled to herself

/

The case was still going nowhere at the end of the day and Kate was tired but hungry. Castle came back from the break room and took his seat.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night, Castle. Nothing more we can do right now." She said as she stood and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair

"Yeah, you're right." He stood as well

"You, uh, wanna get a burger at Remy's?" She asked

He was surprised by the invitation but pleased none the less, "Sure, I'd love to."

She smiled, "Great. Let's get outta here."

Remy's was crowded but they managed to find a table in a relatively quiet spot. Kate ordered the bacon double cheese burger with a Chocolate shake and Castle got the house burger with Remy's special sauce.

"I'm sorry I'm not more help with Jerry's case." Castle said taking a drink of soda

"It's okay, Castle." She replied, "Maybe you're a bit rusty."

"Kate, I-" He began

"I was just teasing you." She said

He couldn't figure her out, he'd been gone for so long and she's asked him nothing about it, "So, you didn't have a hot date tonight with what was his name? Demming?"

Her expression darkened, "We, uh, broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said awkwardly

"So what about you and your second ex-wife and publisher? No plans tonight either?" She asked

"We aren't together anymore." He said

"Oh, I'm sorry, too." She said as the waiter brought their food

They ate in companionable silence and then walked out to the street.

"So, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Castle said

"You wanna go for a walk, Castle?" She asked

"Kate, what are we doing?" He finally asked

"Talking?" She replied

"No, I mean this." He explained, "I haven't been around in over a year. You ask for my help on a case but we don't talk about the elephant in the room."

"What do you want me to say?" She asked as they started walking ending up at the park sitting on the swings

"I don't know." He replied with a sigh, "What do you want to say?"

She looked away from him for a moment, "I broke up with Demming the day you were leaving for the Hamptons."

"You did?" He recalled her wanting to tell him something, "Is that what you wanted to tell me when Gina interrupted?"

"That and I wanted to go with you." She finally admitted

"What?" He asked in surprise, "Why didn't you?"

"Castle, you were standing there with her and you'd obviously gotten back together with her." She explained

"Kate, I only did that because you made it clear you wanted to be with him. Why do you think I didn't come back? You think I wanted to hang around watching the two of you?"

"Castle, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said

"You know I saw the two of you all cozy by the break room right before I told you I decided to spend my time writing up there and basically disinvite you. I wanted so badly for you to come with me, even if nothing happened." He finally was able to let out all the hurt and frustration he had felt but thought he had no right to express

"I wanted to tell you so badly that I wanted to come." She said, "That I…"

"That what?" He asked

"That I was tired of the running. Tired of the excused for pushing people…you away." She said wiping a tear away that had made its way down her cheek

"How did we screw this up so badly?" He asked

"We can still make it right." She said, "If you're willing."

He looked at her, "You mean, give us a chance, as in?"

She nodded, "I'm not promising that I'll be the easiest person to be with but I know I don't want to lose you again."

He smiled from ear to ear, "I think I'll take the chance." He leaned in and kissed her gently and then pulled back, "Wait a minute."

"What?" She asked

"What about working together? I mean, can we still do that?"

"We'll figure it out." She said

"I don't want to…" he began

She put a finger to his lips, "Castle, too much talky. Take me home."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

They lay there in each other's arms as the morning light filters in through Kate's bedroom window. Castle rubs his hand over his face and looks down at the woman lying in his arms, still sleeping soundly, peacefully. Part of him cannot believe this isn't a dream. He's really here with her. He glances at his watch. The world would be waking up soon and they had work to do.

He kisses the top of her head, "Kate? You awake?"

"Hmm." She mumbles, "What time is it?"

"A little after seven." He replies

She sighs against him, "I guess it's time to face the world." She breaks from the embrace but he grabs her arm

"Wait a minute." He says

"What?" She says with a yawn

"We need to talk about this." He says gently, "I mean, first of all, are we going to tell people that we're together? You said we'd figure it out but…"

"Can I have some coffee before we start talking about this?" She asks garnering a knowing look from him, "Okay, let's not say anything right now. I don't know how the NYPD will feel about this. They have a policy about coworkers dating. Now, whether we technically fall into that category or not, I don't know."

"Okay." He says then becomes silent, pensive

"What is it?" She asks

"Kate, we just made love for the first time and it was amazing but…" He falters off

"But what, Castle?" She was getting a little annoyed that he wouldn't just spit it out

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asks, "This isn't some 'Oh I was a on a chocolate shake high and oh my god what have I done'? Kind of thing?"

She knew what he was getting at behind his lame attempt to be funny, she curls back into him resting her head on his chest and he puts his arm around her again, "No, it's not. Look, neither of us knows where this is going, right? So why don't we just take it one step at a time?" She pulls back and looks up at him, "Unless you don't…"

"Oh no, I'm…all in…if you are." He says with a smirk

"I think we've covered that, Castle." She says with a smirk of her own

"You were so right." He says, "I had no idea."

She laughs against him, "You liked it huh? Especially that time when I…"

"I loved that." He replies, "I had no idea you could do that."

She laughs again, "Oh Castle, so many layers to the Beckett."

"And I think I'm going to enjoy peeling back every one." He says kissing her deeply but her cell phone rings

She sighs as she ends this kiss, "Beckett." She answers in her usual clipped tone, "Okay, I'll be there soon." She disconnects the call

"What? he asks

"Ryan's got something for us on Jerry." She says with another heavy sigh and purses her lips, "Okay, we can't show up together. So why don't you go get us some coffee and meet me at the precinct."

"Okay." He says, "I'll have to go home and change."

"Oh god." She grouses, "Martha and Alexis."

"I'll make something up." He says, "Oh wait I guess I should check my phone to see if they've tried to reach me."

He fumbles around the floor and in his pants pocket finally finding it.

"There's a text. I should call." He says and quickly makes the call, "Hi Pumpkin, I'm so sorry. I just got caught up with the case. No, I'm fine; I promise…okay, I love you." He ends the call

"Is she okay?" Kate asks as she gets up to get ready

"Yeah, I just can't believe I didn't let them know…that I wouldn't be home."

"Was she suspicious?" Kate asks

"I don't think so." He says, "Well, I better get going." He begins to collect his clothes and get dressed, "I'll see you in a little while." He kisses her quickly and she heads for the shower while he takes his leave

/

Beckett shows up a short time later at the precinct striding quickly over to Ryan and Espo after depositing her coat and purse at her desk.

"What did you guys find?" She asks trying too hard to act like nothing is going on

"Well, not long after you left the files came in so we went ahead and started digging in." Espo explains, "And we came across a client, Damien Welch. His finances didn't fare so well under the management of Mr. Solomon."

"You think he killed him because he lost money?" Kate asks

"Well, we're bringing him at least." Ryan says, "Could be nothing but it's the first thing that's popped up." He says looking around, "Where's Castle?"

"Oh uh, I called him and he'll be here soon." She says nervously

"You alright, Beckett?" Espo asks

"Yeah, fine. Why?" Did she have that _I just got laid look?_

"No reason, you just seem nervous or something." He observes

"No, everything's fine." She says again in typical clipped Beckett fashion

/

Castle arrives just in time to go into interrogation with Beckett as Welch has been placed in the box as they say. Beckett and Castle are on the other side in the listening room

"You think this is the guy?" Castle asks, "What happened?"

"Well, he lost a lot of money in investment that Solomon recommended. We'll see if he has an alibi and go from there. You ready?"

Castle smiles, "To watch you in action? Oh, yeah." He makes a mock tiger sound

"Dial it back, lover. Remember where we are." She admonishes

"Yeah, right." He says in defeat and bites his knuckles as she walks past him out the door

They enter the room and take the seats across from Damien Welch.

"Mr. Welch, I'm detective Beckett." She says taking a seat as Castle stands off to the site content just to watch her do her thing, no one does the box better than the Beckett

"Look, I don't know anything about Solomon's murder." Damien insists, he's a well dressed man but she senses he has a problem with his temper

"Well, you seemed to have lost a lot of money based on his handling of your investments." She pulls out a paper from her folder and hands it to him, "I'd sure be pretty mad."

"Yeah so I was upset." He agrees, "Doesn't mean I killed him."

"We also have a voice mail you left him." She pulls out a small recorder and plays the voice mail

 _You lousy son of a bitch. I'm ruined because of you. Don't think you'll get away with this_

Beckett stops the recording, "Sounds like motive to me, Mr. Welch."

"I did not do it!" He insists again

"Where were you night before last between ten and midnight?" She asks unfazed by his outburst

He thinks for a minute, "I was at home."

"Alone?" She asks

"My wife is out of town visiting her sister." He says, "My kids were in bed."

"So you really have no alibi."

He slumps back in the chair as Beckett reads him his rights

Castle joins her a short while later in the break room.

"You really think he's our guy." He asks pouring a cup of coffee

"Well, we have to get something to tie him to the crime and shake his alibi. The boys are out talking to his neighbors now."

"Money does strange things to people, doesn't it?" He asks

"Sadly, yes."

He looks around and then closes the door, "So, your place tonight?"

"Castle, shush."

"The door's closed." He says

"Listen, I know we said we weren't gonna say anything but I think you need to talk to Martha and Alexis. But they need to keep it to themselves. You owe them an explanation for last night."

"Yeah, you're right." He says, "Why don't we do it together."

"No, I think you should handle this yourself. You can call me after, okay?"

"Okay."

/

Castle returns home later that afternoon to find Alexis sitting on the couch looking quite confrontational.

"Dad, what is going on with you?" She asks

"Pumpkin, there is something I need to tell you and Gram. But first, I'm sorry I didn't call. There is no excuse for that."

"You really got caught up ALL NIGHT in a case?" She asks

"Richard, finally." Martha says coming down the stairs, "What is going on?"

"Will you both sit down, please?" he asks

"Richard, you're scaring me." Martha says

"There is nothing to be scared of, Mother." He says, "But a situation has come about that you should, no, need to be aware of."

"What's going on, Dad?"

"After work last night I went out to dinner with Beckett." He explains, "and we talked about some things."

"What things?" Alexis asks

"Things we should have discussed a long time ago. But we were too stupid to do it."

"Richard, are you saying you and Katherine are…"

He sighs heavily, "Yes, we have decided to give a relationship a chance."

"After the way she treated you, Dad?"

"Honey, we talked about all that and she apologized and really wants to make this work." He explains, "She knows she messed up and I messed up, too."

"I don't want her to hurt you again, Dad."

"I know but I don't think she will." He says

Alexis eyes him somberly, "She really makes you happy?"

"Yes, she does." He says with a smile

"Okay then." She says, "But that doesn't mean I'll stop worry about you."

"I know that, too." He says

"Well, I guess I'll go start my homework." She gets up off the couch and kisses him on the cheek

Martha gives him a knowing look, "You wanna tell me what really happened."

"Just what I said, Mother." He says

"You spent the night with her." Martha says out loud what has been inferred

"We didn't exactly plan it." He says, "But yes."

"Richard, you know I like her. I just hope you know what you're doing. That it's worth the risk."

"She is, mother." He says, "She is."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Sorry for the long delay in updating but I've been so busy with work and stuff my creative juices were stifled.**_

/

It's movie night at the Castle loft. Kate approached his door with more than a little trepidation. Castle was making dinner and she brought her DVD of Forbidden Planet. She loved that her love was a sci fi geek, too. What she didn't love was how Martha and Alexis would react if they are there. This is the first time she will have seen them since he told them of their relationship. Castle had told her of their concern and she understood where it was coming from. She felt protective of her own father. She knocks on the door and after a few seconds it opens and Castle offers her his adorable lopsided grin.

"Welcome to movie night, Detective." He opens the door wider to allow her entry

"I can't wait." She says, "Here, I brought your favorite wine."

"Ah, so you did." He kisses her with more enthusiasm than she had expected, "I'll just put it in to chill for a bit. We'll eat in about twenty minutes." He walks back to the kitchen and she follows

"Can I help with anything?" She asks

"No, because I'm afraid I'll be too distracted to finish with you that close to me." He says as he tosses the salad

She rolls her eyes as she takes a seat at the bar, "You writers and your penchant for over exaggeration."

"Ah, there you are darlings." Martha says as she and Alexis descend the stairs and approach them, "Hello, Katherine dear. Now don't worry, we are on our way to an all-night Grease sing along. So you will have the place to yourselves."

"Sounds like fun, Martha." Kate replies with a smile, "Hey, Alexis." Kate says

"Detective Beckett." The girl replies not rudely but with a definite reserve in her tone

"Well, we're off." Martha says and takes Alexis by the arm

"Have fun." Kate and Rick say in unison

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Kate says after hearing the front door shut

"What did you expect?" He asks

"I don't know." She replies, "I just don't want there to be tension with them because of me."

"That's not your problem." He says

"Castle, they're your family. They matter." She counters

"Of course they do. I've always been careful about who I let into Alexis's life. Gina and I used to fight about it. She wasn't the mothering type but she cared about Alexis and I was afraid for anyone to get close to her, especially when she was little."

"I understand." She says softly, it made her love him even more seeing him as a father instead of that nine year old on a sugar rush

"Now, let's put aside talk of the redheads. This night is about us." He takes her hand and kisses it

Dinner now finished and the dishes cleared they settle on the sofa for their movie marathon.

"So, what should we watch first?" he asks

"How about Forbidden Planet? I brought my DVD." She says holding it up

"Forbidden Planet it is." He takes the DVD from her and pops it in the player then settles back down next to her wrapping his arm around her, "Are you sure you didn't want to go out or something tonight instead of spending the evening in?"

She snuggles into him resting her head on shoulder, "I don't care what we do as long as we're together."

He kisses the top of her head and tightens his grip, "Me neither." He mumbles into her hair, "Oh, I meant to ask if anything broke on Jerry's case after I left."

She shook he head, "No, nothing yet." She looks up at him, "But I didn't come here to talk business, Castle." She moves her hand to his thigh and massages it

He gulps, "Well, then let's watch the movie."

Several hours later they lay fast asleep on the couch having gotten through Forbidden Planet and one of the Star Trek movies. Kate wakes up and her throat felt dry so she gently extricated herself from his arms trying not to wake him as she went into the living room heading to the kitchen. To her surprise a young redhead is sitting at the counter. She glances at her watch, a little after three a.m.

"Alexis?" She questions, her voice gravelly from sleep

"Hey." She replies

"I thought you were out all night with Martha." Kate says as she gets a glass of water

"We just got home a little while ago. Grams finally had to admit she couldn't stay up all night." She looks at Kate, "Shouldn't you be getting back to your movie night?"

Kate studies they young girl feeling there is something that needs to be said between them so she sits next to her at the counter, "We fell asleep and I woke up and got thirsty. Your dad's still zonked out. So not staying up all night must run in the family."

Alexis smiles a little but doesn't say anything.

Kate sighs softly, "I know you're worried about your dad…and me." Alexis begins to protest but Kate holds up her hand, "It's okay. I get it. I would feel the same way about my dad."

Alexis considers the older woman's words for a moment, "it's just you haven't seen each other in like a year and all of a sudden you're together."

"We talked over a lot of stuff and realized even though we had messed up pretty bad we could still try to make it work."

"Do you love each other?" Alexis was nothing if not direct

"I think I've loved your dad for a long time now." Kate admits, "And you want to know a big reason for that?"

"What?"

"You." Kate says surprising the young woman, "Your dad can be annoying, immature and…"

"A handful?" Alexis finishes with a grin

Kate laughs a little nodding her head in agreement, "But I see the kind of father he is. He cherishes you. And anyone who could raise such an amazing kid has to be pretty special."

Alexis is speechless for a moment, "Thank you, Detective."

"Save the detective stuff for the precinct." Kate tells her, "Call me Kate."

"Thank you, Kate." She replies

"Listen, I don't know where this is leading with your dad but I won't hurt him. I'll take good care of his heart." Kate assures the young woman

Alexis smiles and reaches out to hug her then pulls back, "You better get back in there."

Kate nods with a smile and leaves the young woman at the counter. Both feeling hopeful about this new situation they're in.

Kate find Castle still fast asleep and snuggles back under blanket with him.

/

The next morning Castle awakes and finds himself alone. Looking at his watch he sees it's almost ten. He then hears muffled voices coming from the main area of the loft. He stands up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes then makes his way out of the study/TV room to find the three women of the Castle household huddled with each other at the kitchen counter. His lady love apparently fixing breakfast.

"Good morning, Richard." Martha greets him

"Hello, Mother." He replies as she reaches the counter, he looks adorably sleep rumpled,"So what are my three favorite people conspiring about this morning?"

"You sound paranoid, Castle." Kate replies, "You afraid one of them might say something to scare me off?"

"You really think so little of us, Dad?" Alexis asks as she takes her last bite of pancakes

Castle comes over to the other side of the counter, "I smell bacon." He starts to take a piece and she playfully swats his hand away, "You're a cruel woman, Detective. A cruel, cruel woman."

She playfully swats his behind, "Don't make me cuff you."

"Hey, not for little ears." Alexis teases, "Ignoring you, ignoring you." She pretends to cover her ears

Castle kisses the top of Kate's head, "Sit down, I'll fix you a plate." She says with a smile

"So how was the sing along?" Castle asks as he takes a seat

"Long." Martha replies, "We're going shopping as soon as we finish breakfast. Alexis, are you finished?"

"Yes, ma'am." She replies

"Leave something for the rest of New York to buy." Castle teases

"Yeah, yeah." Martha replies as she and Alexis get up to leave

"So what awful things did they say about me behind my back? Especially my mother." He asks

"Is there something you're worried about me finding out?" Kate asks

"No, of course not." He says looking away like he's guilty as he takes a drink of coffee

"Well, there was thing she said you did that one time at that thing…" Kate says to further tease him

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replies and they look at each other and his expression becomes serious, "Thank you."

"For what?" She asks

"For what you said to Alexis last night." He says

"You were listening? Castle!" She scolds

"I woke up when you moved and went looking for you but I heard voices and I couldn't help but listen. I'm sorry."

"Well, don't tell her you listened."

"Did you mean what you said?" He asks

"Which part?" She asks

"That you've loved me for a long time?" He says

"Castle, I…I know we haven't said…" She stutters, "But, um, yeah, I meant it."

He gets up off the stool and comes around to her, "I love you, too, Kate."

They both look at each other trying to process their mutual declaration and he pulls her close for a kiss.

TBC


End file.
